On S'Etait Dit Rendez-Vous Dans Dix Ans
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Quand Axel et Shawn, malgré tout ce qu'ils ont traversé et traversent, se rendent à un rendez-vous fixé dix ans plus tôt...


Et voilà un autre tit OS une nouvelle fois sur mon couple préféré Axel x Shawn. Ca se passe après la saga GO (que je n'ai pas suivie, c'est pour ça que je la zappe du mieux que je le peux). L'idée m'est venue comme vous vous en serez douté en écoutant à la radio la célèbre chanson de Patrick Bruel « On s'était dit rendez-vous dans dix ans ».

Allez, bonne lecture !

On s'était dit rendez-vous dans dix ans.

Ce jour là il faisait froid. La météo avait prévu de la neige et des températures en dessous de zéro, mais Shawn y était habitué, en bon enfant du nord.

Cet endroit lui rappelait tant de souvenirs agréables, mais éveillait aussi en lui une profonde mélancolie. Qu'il aurait aimé que cette période dure plus longtemps... il en venait à se demander ce qu'il faisait là, _il_ n'allait certainement pas s'en rappeler alors pourquoi se donner la peine et les souffrances de revenir ici ? Ah oui, bien sûr, il avait rendez-vous…

Un rendez-vous fixé dix ans plus tôt, soit-dit en passant. _Il_ était sûrement passé à autre chose depuis, il devait avoir un travail, une femme, des enfants peut-être. Il n'y avait plus de place pour lui dans sa vie. Mais il était tout de même venu, sait-on jamais.

Se frottant les mains, il enfouit son nez rosi par le froid dans son épaisse écharpe. Mine de rien, celle d'Aiden ne réchauffait pas des masses. Il leva les yeux au ciel, le soleil déclinait, et les étoiles commençaient à apparaitre, parant l'immensité céleste de leur éclat.

17h.

Toujours rien, il s'était peut-être trompé de date, après tout cela faisait si longtemps...

Non, impossible, il n'oublierait jamais ce jour si spécial. Un véritable anniversaire. Qui restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

'_Comme lui d'ailleurs_' Le blanc soupira. Le fait qu'il se soit rappelé de ce rendez-vous, pire, qu'il s'y soit rendu, signifiait aussi dans un sens qu'il avait échoué à l'oublier. Lui qui pensait passer définitivement à autre chose.

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre, se rapprochant. Lorsqu'il tourna ses yeux ardoise dans leur direction, son cœur rata plusieurs battements.

_Il _était venu.

_Il_ s'en était rappelé. Rien que cette idée réchauffa le cœur de l'ex défenseur des Raimons, cœur qui ne s'était pas fait prier pour se mettre à battre la chamade. Son souffle s'accéléra.

« Axel… »

Le beige s'approcha de lui. Il avait bien changé en dix ans. Ses cheveux, plus longs, étaient ramenés en basse queue de cheval, son teint s'était foncé et il devait bien avoir prit plusieurs centimètres.

« Salut »

« Salut... » Silence fut le maitre mot pendant quelques secondes, avant que le blanc ne souffle, incrédule.

« Tu n'as pas oublié... »

« Comment aurais-je pu ? » Rétorqua l'attaquant de feu.

Il avait l'impression de revenir en arrière, dix ans plus tôt…

_Des rires résonnaient dans la rue désertée en ce froid glacial. Deux jeunes garçons avaient courut jusque là pour semer quelques fans qui les avaient abordés et qui ne voulaient plus les lâcher._

_Une fois leur souffle reprit, ils se retournèrent l'un envers l'autre, et ils se prirent les mains. Le plus jeune colla sa joue au torse de son ainé et ferma les yeux en sentant les battements de son cœur s'affoler._

_« J'aimerais que ce moment ne finisse jamais... » Murmura-t-il, tandis que le beige passait ses bras autours de sa taille._

_« Il ne finira jamais, je te le promets » Un court et reposant silence s'installa le temps d'un instant, avant qu'il n'ajoute en s'écartant._

_« Et pour te le prouver, je te donne rendez-vous ici, même jour, même heure, dans dix ans. Tu verras qu'on y sera tous les deux, comme maintenant » L'idée paraissait farfelue, mais sincère. Elle fit tout de même rire le plus jeune, qui ne refusa pour rien au monde le baiser amoureux de son petit-ami._

_« D'accord... »_

« C'était plutôt naïf comme idée » Avoua le Prince des Neiges.

« Certes… »

Prit d'un élan de mélancolie plus fort que les précédents, le blanc posa sa tête sur le torse du beige, imitant leur position plusieurs années plus tôt. Il fit, plein de tristesse :

« Ca n'a pas vraiment marché, hein... » A ce moment précis, le poids de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ce qui les avait éloignés, retomba d'un coup sur leurs épaules. Le destin avait vraiment été cruel envers eux, les éloignant, brisant leur douce idylle. Ces brèves retrouvailles étaient une trêve, en quelque sorte, pour ne pas oublier tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés, et l'amour qui les avait unis, et les unissait toujours, au vu de tous les sentiments qui les emplirent lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un dernier adieu, un ultime baiser.

A moins qu'ils ne se donnent à nouveau rendez-vous, peut-être pas dans dix ans.

_FIN !_

La vache c'que c'est beau, et la vache c'que c'est triste T^T ! Mais je suis pas déçue franchement, ça me plait beaucoup. Maintenant, reste à savoir si vous, ça vous a plu aussi, et pour ça : Reviews !


End file.
